


Give You the Stars

by Depressed



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, 少量捆绑情节, 轻松向
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 21:54:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5982136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressed/pseuds/Depressed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>星芒节的确提供了好借口。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You the Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [give you the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460269) by [Tedronai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedronai/pseuds/Tedronai). 



那个包裹是在快到晚上的时候送到工坊的。西德那时正独自一人，正是星芒节期，而艾欧泽亚也不需要新的魔导科技来躲避某种厄运，于是他让比格斯和魏吉去庆祝节日了。他原本计划很快就跟过去，但他莫名其妙地开始做尼禄的礼物，而在这之后开始继续工作，给Historia做个礼物，就是理所当然的事了。他之前觉得自称工作狂有点过分，但是……好吧，现在看来他就是这种人。

他不得不停下敲敲打打，把正在进行的工程藏起来，因为他看见了Historia，而对方正指挥着人们搬运一个包裹。有不止一个人在搬包裹，因为那包裹更像是个大箱子，看起来颇为沉重。很奇怪啊……他最近没订购新材料，就算有也不会这么多。他皱眉看向光之战士，对方则报以快活的笑容。笑得这么快活，她肯定盘算着干什么坏事。

“我答应尼禄，会把这个送到。”她叽叽喳喳地说。

“尼禄？！”西德惊呼，“他在哪儿？他还好么？”他希望那个白痴没再次决定从海德林的表面消失。西德当然非常清楚对方生性如此，但是他之前希望过节的时候能有机会和那个人一起呆一会。

“上次我看见他的时候，他还不错。”Historia快活地说，她踮起脚尖，蜻蜓点水地亲了一下他的脸颊，“祝你愉快！”

说完这句话，她就走开了，只留下西德呆在原地，皱着眉头看那个可疑的包裹。他还是做完给Historia的礼物再打开它吧。

—— 

尼禄回想起这一切的时候，觉得这很可能是他做过的最滑稽的事情。他跪在箱子里，没穿衬衫，Historia从天知道什么地方找来的金色和红色交织的缎带把他的双臂捆在身后。他请求她协助时，她露出的表情本身，就值得他忍受实施这个计划的种种不适了。尽管他对西德寄予厚望，希望对方能让这个计划更加物超所值。

这一切的前提，是那个该死的家伙还打算打开包裹。

尼禄徒劳地希望，他之前能够想到告诉Historia，让她告诉西德独处时尽快打开它。他可以很有耐心——至少有时可以——但是他的膝盖和后背都开始疼了。至少，他应该想到让人在他膝盖下面放个枕头……

他绝对没想到，这么难受他还能睡着。但是他肯定打了个盹，因为他再清醒过来的时候，是被撬开盖子的声音吵醒的。有什么东西，或许是一件工具，掉到石砖上的声音，然后就是……死一样的宁静。尼禄抬起头，在工房的灯光中眯着眼睛看见，西德低下头瞪着他，表情好像被斧子砍了。

“这他妈怎么回事，尼禄？”西德终于能说出话了，他的语气里有些恼怒，但更多的是彻头彻尾的迷茫。

尼禄向对方露出假笑：“星芒节快乐！”他试图伸直蜷缩的身体，却眉头一皱。经由缩在狭小的空间里，他的身体终于记起来，它不再是它二十岁的样子了。

西德半是叹气，半是好笑地摇头：“你到底是打哪儿想到的这一出？”他问道。他听起来不需要答案，于是尼禄也没费心回答。“来，我帮你一把……”西德摇着头，喃喃念叨着些什么，扶尼禄起来，他看见缎带的时候，差点压不住一声低笑。尼禄尴尬得脸都红了，但是西德没说什么，至少是没说出来什么。

尼禄尴尬地活动了几下他僵硬的肢体，然后在长凳上坐下。他有足够的幽默感，能认识到当下情况中搞笑的一面，他也成熟到了能够自嘲……好吧，他成熟到了知道自己很快可以自嘲的地步。但是现在嘛……他用余光去瞥西德，西德站着看他，环抱双臂，眉头微皱。

“我看，现在的情况和你计划的有点不太一样？”西德说。

尼禄忍俊不禁：“你低估事态的能力一直能让我吃惊，加隆德。”他回答，一只手梳过自己的头发，“我大概是希望你能高高兴兴地吃一惊，然后我们就能在你的桌子上搞得爽爆了，在地板上或者靠着墙也行，我没那么挑。”

“我希望你能意识到，要想达到那个目的，有一些更简单的手段。”西德说。他的语气中还残留着一丝恼怒，但这并不意味着他否定尼禄的行为。然后，他笑了：“但是能见到你真是惊喜。”他走得近一些，双手捧着尼禄的脸，温柔而缓慢地吻他。“我想你了。”他在尼禄的双唇之间说。

尼禄回应了这个吻，为了避免必须的交谈，他的动作或许激烈得超出了必要的限度，他也想念西德，但是即使现在，他也无法表达这种心情。但是西德看起来并不介意节奏的变化，当他们分开的时候，他们的喘息都沉重而急促。

西德咧嘴笑起来，眼睛里有狡黠的光在闪：“既然这样……”他略带气喘地说。不会有比这更悦耳的声音了，“你的日程表上还有所谓的搞得爽爆了吗，还是你在跟我开玩笑？”

尼禄目瞪口呆。他以为他毁了今晚的一切机会，但是西德正认真地看着他。“哦。”口才真好啊，尼禄，口才真的很好啊……“我说是，当然了，如果你想要的话，我的意思是，我当然想。”

西德再次捡起红色和金色交织的缎带，挑起眉毛：“我们要不要后退一点剧情，回到你被捆起来，而我拿到了一辈子最棒的星芒节礼物的地方？”他提问之后，又很快补充，“前提是你同意，真的，我们可以不用缎带的。”

“在Hist为了这个目的，费尽心思找到它们之后？”尼禄假笑着回答，“门都没有。我们来看看你是不是像熟悉魔导科技一样熟悉绳结吧，加隆德专家。”

事实证明，他的确很熟悉。

——

不短的一段时间之后，他们不情愿地站起来——主因是工房地板很冷，实在不是长时间依偎的好地方——然后开始匆忙地在工房四处找之前丢下的衣服。尼禄揉了揉他的手腕，之前缎带把他的皮肤勒红了。但是他一点都不介意，实际上，正好反过来，红印和为数不少的淤青能提供很长时间的美好记忆了。

“你还好吧？”西德提问。他衬衫的扣子正系着一半，头发乱得很漂亮，而他看尼禄的眼神简直能让库尔扎斯半数的积雪消融。

“不能更好了。”尼禄回答，“不过来件衬衫也不错。”

西德低笑：“我在工房里没有多余的衬衫，但是你穿我的大衣吧。“他拿来那件大衣，把它披在尼禄的肩上，“好点了？”

“完美。”片刻的迟疑后，尼禄把对方拉近些，西德回应他的拥抱，而宇宙中诸事诸物似乎都恰到好处，“我也很想你，你知道的。”他终于说出来了。不知道为什么，现在这么说一点都不困难了。

他在西德的答话里听见笑意：“我得在下次看见Historia的时候说声谢……哦，我想起来了！”他从尼禄的怀抱中挣脱开，向屋子另一端走去，从架子上拿下什么东西。尼禄心中，失望和好奇心激烈地冲突着。他跟着西德走过去。西德看了一眼那个东西，然后转过身，把它递过去：

“星芒节快乐，尼禄！”

“……哦。”尼禄接过那个东西，在手里翻来覆去地摆弄它，“谢谢。”它看起来像是个小望远镜，这很奇怪，因为西德不会费心力做望远镜这种简单的东西。他的疑惑一定表现在脸上了，因为西德再次开口：

“它的确是个望远镜，我敢用任何东西和你打赌，它比你之前见过的任何望远镜都要好。”他说着轻笑起来，“至少我是这么看的。”他抱臂而立，以复杂难懂的表情看着尼禄，“我得承认，我不知道该给你什么。我可以想出些更实用的东西，但是我不想送你一把武器，至少在星芒节不想。而且尽管我知道你会更喜欢一套新的工具，我还是想做点什么……更特殊的。”

尼禄点点头，愉快地接受了这个解释，但不太确定西德接下来会说什么。

西德略带苦涩地笑了：“你看……我或许不想再令天穹坠落，但我还是想把星辰送给你。”他摇了摇头，发出些恼怒的声音，“这么说比我想要的老套多了。”

“一点都没有，”尼禄开始反驳，但西德打断了他。

“就是这么回事。”

“好吧。”尼禄赞同，“可能有一点，一小点。”然后他露齿微笑，“说到这个，为了在这方面别被你落下，我得告诉你，这是我在……至少几十年里，大概是这样，听到的最甜的情话了。”

西德低笑出声。“好吧，算你赢了。”他说。他又一次拥抱尼禄，很长时间里，他们一直安静地站在那里，紧紧相拥，直到西德再次开口：“我们去看看天气适不适合观星吧？”

“听起来不错。”


End file.
